Digital poetry
Digital poetry is a form of electronic literature, displaying a wide range of approaches to poetry, with a prominent and crucial use of computers. Digital poetry can be available in form of CD ROM, DVD, as installations in art galleries, in certain cases also recorded as digital video or films, as digital holograms and on the World Wide Web or Internet. A significant portion of current publications of poetry are available either only online or via some combination of online and offline publication. There are many types of 'digital poetry' such as hypertext, kinetic poetry, computer generated animation, digital visual poetry, interactive poetry, code poetry, holographic poetry (holopoetry), experimental video poetry, and poetries that take advantage of the programmable nature of the computer to create works that are interactive, or use generative or combinatorial approach to create text (or one of its states), or involve sound poetry, or take advantage of things like listservs, blogs, and other forms of network communication to create communities of collaborative writing and publication (as in poetical wikis). Digital computers allow the creation of art that spans different media: text, images, sounds, and interactivity via programming. Contemporary poetries have, therefore, taken advantage of this toward the creation of works that synthesize both arts and media. Whether a work is poetry or visual art or music or programming is sometimes not clear, but we expect an intense engagement with language in poetical works. Hypertext poetry Hypertext poetry is a form of digital poetry that uses links using hypertext mark-up. The links mean that a hypertext poem has no set order, the poem moving or being generated in response to the links that the reader/user chooses. Notable people *Jean-Pierre Balpe *Giselle Beiguelman *Alan Bigelow *Philippe Bootz *E. M. de Melo e Castro *John Cayley *Caterina Davinio *Klaus Peter Dencker *Tina Escaja es:Tina Escaja *Belen Gache *Loss PequeÃ±o Glazier *Ladislao Pablo GyÃ¶ri *Patrick Herron *Eduardo Kac *Robert Kendall *Richard Kostelanetz *Orit Kruglanski *Rip Kungler *Lello Masucci *Yucef Merhi *Jason Nelson *Philip M. Parker *Scott Ransopher *Jim Rosenberg *Bill Seaman *Teo Spiller *Stephanie Strickland *Duc Thuan *Gianni Toti *AndrÃ© Vallias * senel wanniarachci Bibliography *AAVV, La coscienza luccicante. Dalla videoarte allâ€™arte interattiva, Gangemi, Roma 1998 *Jean-Pierre BALPE, "L'Ordinateur, sa muse", in "Pratiques" nÂº 39, Metz 1984 *Jean-Pierre BALPE, "La position de l'auteur dans la gÃ©nÃ©ration automatique de textes Ã orientations littÃ©raires", in "Lynx" nÂº 17, UniversitÃ© de Paris-X Nanterre, Nanterre, 1987 *Friedrich W. BLOCK, Christiane HEIBACH, Karin WENZ (eds.), p0es1s. The Aesthetics of Digital Poetry, Ostfildern-Ruit, Hatje Cantz, 2004 (German, English) *Caterina DAVINIO, â€œParole virtuali. La poesia video-visiva tra arte elettronica e avanguardiaâ€, in "Doc(K)s. Un notre webâ€ (libro e CD), serie 3, 21, 22, 23, 24, Ajaccio (F) 1999 *Caterina DAVINIO, "Scritture/RealtÃ virtuali" in "Doc(K)s" (web), 2000 *Caterina DAVINIO, Tecno-Poesia e realtÃ virtuali (Techno-Poetry and Virtual Reality), essay with preface by Eugenio Miccini (Italian/English), Mantova, Sometti, 2002. *Tina ESCAJA, "Escritura tecnetoesquelÃ©tica e hipertexto en poetas contemporÃ¡neas en la red.â€ in EspÃ©culo (Universidad Complutense de Madrid). 24 (Julio-Octubre), 2003 http://www.ucm.es/info/especulo/numero24/ciberpoe.html *Chris T. FUNKHOUSER, Prehistoric Digital Poetry, An Archeology of Forms, 1959â€“1995, Tuscaloosa, The University of Alabama Press, 2007 *Loss PequeÃ±o GLAZIER, Digital Poetics: The Making of E-Poetries, Tuscaloosa, The University of Alabama Press, 2002 *Eduardo KAC, New Media Poetry: Poetic Innovation and New Technologies, "Visible Language" Vol. 30, No. 2, Rhode Island School of Design, 1996. *Eduardo KAC, Hodibis Potax, Ã‰dition Action PoÃ©tique, Ivry-sur-Seine (France) and Kibla, Maribor (Slovenia), 2007. *Eduardo KAC, Media Poetry: an International Anthology (Second Edition), Bristol: Intellect, 2007. *Eduardo KAC, Telepresence, Biotelematics, Transgenic art, Association for Culture and Education, Maribor 2000 *Alexis KIRKE, "The Emuse: Symbiosis and the Principles of Hyperpoetry", Brink, Electronic Poetry Centre, University of Buffalo, 1995. *Lello MASUCCI, Poesia/Ultimo taglio, Electa publisher, 2009. *Philadelpho MENEZES, Poetics and Visuality, translation Harry Polkinhorn, San Diego State University Press, 1995. *Philadelpho MENEZES, Poesia Concreta e Visual, SÃ£o Paulo, Ãtica, 1998. *Philadelpho MENEZES(org.), Poesia Sonora: poÃ©ticas experimentais da voz no sÃ©culo XX, SÃ£o Paulo: EDUC (Editora da PUC), 1992. *Philadelpho MENEZES, "Poesia Visual: reciclagem e inovaÃ§Ã£o", em revista Imagens, nÃºmero 6, Campinas, Editora da Unicamp, 1996, pp. 39/48. *Philadelpho MENEZES, "Poetics and new technologies of communication: a semiotic approach" in Face - Revista de SemiÃ³tica e ComunicaÃ§Ã£o, D.1, 1998, site: www.pucsp.br/~cos-puc/face *Kenneth MEYER, â€œDramatic narrative inVirtual Realityâ€, in Frank BIOCCA e Mark R. LEVY (eds.), Communication int eh Age of Virtual Reality, Hillsdale, New Jersey, Lawrence Erlbaum, 1995, pp. 219/259. *Janet MURRAY, Hamlet on the Holodeck â€“ The future of narrative in Cyberspace, Cambridge, MIT Press, 1997. *Tom O'Connor, Poetic Acts & New Media, Lanham MD: University Press of America, 2006. *Walter J. ONG, Orality and literacy â€“ The technlogizing of the word, Londres, Routledge, 1989. *Eric VOS. "New Media poetry - Theory and Strategies" in : Eduardo KAC (ed.), New Media Poetry: Poetic Innovation and New Technologies, "Visible Language" Vol. 30, No. 2, Rhode Island School of Design, 1996. See also *CiberpoesÃa *Cybertext * Electronic Literature Organization *Interactive poetry External links * New Media Poetry and Poetics Leonardo Electronic Almanac 14 5-6 (2006) * New Media Poetry, Hypertext and Experimental Literature Bibliography compiled by Eduardo Kac for Leonardo/ISAST * Electronic Poetry Center, SUNY Buffalo * Names for hypertext poetry and related forms * Chris Funkhouser: "Hypertext and Poetry * Judy Malloy: where every luminous landscape * Jason Nelson: Digital Poetry Portal Example of Digital Poetry on Youtube.com, Waterfall Hearts http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gadAT657toA Category:Poetry movements Category:Electronic literature